The present invention relates to an axle link junction unit for use in the running gear system of a utility vehicle.
Axle link systems of utility vehicles are sufficiently well known from the prior art. Here, in the case of the hitherto known embodiments, the axle link or longitudinal link of a utility vehicle is fixed by means of a clamping connection to the axle body of the utility vehicle, wherein said connection is in most cases reinforced by means of a welded connection produced by thermal welding. In particular, it is the intention for the axle to be connected rotationally conjointly to the axle link by means of this doubly secured connection. It has been found that, owing to the local introduction of heat arising during the thermal welding process, temperature stresses can arise and cause weakening of the microstructure in the axle and in the longitudinal link. As a result, the connecting point between axle body and axle link is one of the main causes of a reduction in service life of the axle system as a whole. Furthermore, the geometrical design of the longitudinal link or axle link is highly complex, and versatile use of the individual axle link components on different running gears of different utility vehicles is in most cases not possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an axle link junction unit which makes it easier for the axle link system to be adapted to different utility vehicles and at the same time increases the service life of the axle link system.